My All Saints
by Allsaintsluva
Summary: I wrote some stories that start around the time of the episodes that aired in july 2009. These episodes are written like the episodes so each paragraph is a new setting because the show switches back and forth between the MRU and the ED. Enjoy.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Okay, My All Saints is a bunch of stories I wrote to pass the time. Read this and you can easily follow on from my stories. PS: You're better off if you watched the last season.

Steve and Claire

Claire had got attacked viciously from Ian (Her ex-boyfriend and the whole reason she left her life behind in Western Australia). Steve, being the lovely caring person that he is, offered to help and protect her which blossomed into a relationship. Steve later got into a punch fight with Ian, Jo called the police and Ian was locked away in custody, for now. Gabby urged Steve to tell Claire about his past alcoholism, which led to her heartlessly dumping him. Gabby used to be with Steve for a VERY long time. So was it jealousy that pushed her to do that?

Adam, Von and Debra

Adam's mother, Debra, went to gaol when Adam was just 14 because she killed his stepfather in his sleep. Von found him on the street, took him in her own care and Adam still lives with her. Von had secretly been in contact with Debra from the goal so when Adam's mother showed up on his doorstep after 15 years, you can imagine the shock. Debra told Von that she's got terminal breast cancer, and that's the main reason she wants to reconcile.

Adam and Katerina

To make things worse Adam got stabbed! He was trying to calm down the brother of a murder victim and he stabbed Adam. Katerina found him first but she suffered from post traumatic stress disorder, had flashbacks of the war she doctored in and left him lying there, which she later admitted to Frank. Although Adam recovered quite well, Charlotte is enraged with anger and wants to kill that pathetic excuse for an intern, but Frank's on Katerina's side.

Bart and Amy

Bart and Amy started off hating each other so much, but now they love each other. It stated off as Bart being forced to apologize to her but he did it willingly because he was sick of all the conflict. Anyway that turned into 'you know what'. And that continue for a while, until they fell in love. Amy's flirtatious nature sometimes gets in the way, but it's all sweet.

So yep, that's where it starts off. Enjoy the chapters.


	2. Good luck

**Main characters: Amy, Adam, Bart, Charlotte, Claire, Frank, Jo, Mike, Gabby, Steve and Von.**

**Guest characters: Stacey, Nathan, Guy and Denice.**

**Other characters: Katerina and Bree.**

"Good Luck"

"Charlotte can you come here please?" Claire was under a lot of pressure, she had been looking after a man who was psychotic and violent.

"You will die girly!" The deranged man said to Claire. She tried to ignore him but it was hard.

"Nathan is 36 and he seems paranoid and restless." Claire said, trying to sound strong.

"I'll give you restless!" Nathan's eyes were bloodshot, staring at Claire. "Okay that's enough out of you!" Charlotte yelled struggling to hold him down.

"I found him this morning tagging the buildings, he was weak and a little drowsy." A woman stepped into the ED. She was a small old lady but she sounded calm and professional.

"Did he say anything useful to you?" Claire asked her.

"He told me to give him more spray paint after I approached him." She said. Charlotte thought this woman should be terrified of this guy, but she wasn't. "Have you done this before?"

"I used to be a police officer. I thought I'd take him here then down to the station." The woman told them. Charlotte stuck a needle into Nathan, within minutes he was asleep.

"Claire give Nathan a blood test please." Charlotte said.

"Yep!" Claire nodded.

"Excuse me but what's your name?" Charlotte asked.

"Betty,"

"Betty, you have to tell me everything you saw with Nathan this morning." Betty followed Charlotte into a large room with just a silver table and two grey metal chairs.

* * *

Jo and Mike were in the MRU office waiting for a callout to happen. The phone rand and Jo jumped to answer it. Steve appeared around the corner and got there first. "Hello?" Said Steve. He gave a cheeky look to a clearly annoyed Jo. "Yep... ah-huh... alright we're on our way." Steve hung up. "C'mon guys we have to go." Jo loved it when they get called guys, it made her feel like one of the boys.

"So what's the sitch?" Jo asked.

"Some guy was sky diving and he got stuck in a tree." Steve told her. Jo chuckled. She knows this is serious but a guy stuck in a tree, gold!

"There's a thunderstorm on the way with a big chance of lightning." Steve added. Jo stopped laughing. "A-duh Steve, thunderstorms always have lightning."

"Lets go!" Mike got off his computer and followed Steve and Jo out to the garage.

* * *

"Katerina, I'm assigning you to a very important task." Frank said smartly.

"What would that be?" She asked curiously. Frank opened a draw and pulled out a heavy pile of papers.

"Stamp and seal these letters."

"Yes Doctor Campion." Katerina moaned.

"Oh and uh... you can call me Frank." He smiled. She smiled back at him and gave him a weak laugh. Frank switched back to his regular cranky face. He was in a bad mood. Amy was chirpy which usually helped, but not today.

* * *

Charlotte checked Nathan's blood test. Claire stood close by Charlotte's side, staring at Nathan. "He has dangerous amounts of drugs in his blood."

"What kind of drugs?" Claire asked.

"Definitely stimulant." Charlotte said, still observing the test.

"Can I do anything?" Claire asked willingly. Charlotte looked up and spotted Bart and Amy. They came in with a woman who looked like she was in her 20's.

"Go and see if they need any help." Charlotte smiled kindly. She looked at Bart and gave Claire a friendly nudge. Claire went over to them.

* * *

"Need any help?" She sounded fairly confident.

"Yeah actually, we do." Bart said.

"You were with Nathan right?" Amy asked.

"Yes."

"Well we need to take a look at his blood test." Bart told Claire. She was confused as to why but nonetheless she got his blood test.

"Bart needs Nathan's blood test."

"But why?" Charlotte's eyebrow lowered, her glossy blonde hair flopped onto her face. Claire shrugged, Charlotte gave it to her. Claire walked back over to where Bart and Amy were.

"Yep, just what I expected." Bart sighed.

"What?" Amy asked before resting her head on bart's left shoulder.

"Nathan's blood has the same type of stimulant as Stacey's. We have to work quickly, before the drug spreads throughout her bloodstream."

"Do you think they're related?" Claire asked.

"Oh I know they are!" Bart smiled. "See, Stacey told Nathan in, saying he had drugs but she refused to say which type. We'll have to do further tests to determine the exact one." Bart took a breath. "Amy how is she?" Amy quickly got off his shoulder.

"Uh, she's very tired and she has nausea."

"Thanks." He smiled at her lovingly.

"So how long until she's like Nathan?" Claire asked. Bart looked at Nathan, his unconscious body was getting pricked by the needle in Charlotte's hand.

"It's hard to say. She might just be like this for now because she hasn't taken as much."

* * *

"Help, help me!" Jo, Mike and Steve landed the helicopter. They looked up to see a man, dangling by two very thin ropes, about sixty feet above the ground.

"Hang on mate!" Steve called back. His deep, husky voice echoed across the wide brown bushland.

"Do I have a choice?" The man said impatiently. Bree gave Jo the details.

"Guy Heywood, late 30's and uh, he's been up there for about two hours now."

"Any injuries?"

"None that are obvious from down here but he could have internal bleeding." Bree said.

"Don't look down!" Mike yelled. "We'll have you down as soon as you can." A loud and startling crack of thunder sounded. It made everyone jump! A split second later rain started to pour. "We better hurry!" Steve said. They discussed their options. "Okay, here's what we'll do. I'll drop a ladder out of the helicopter. Mike and Jo, you go down and try to free him and take him up the ladder while I talk on the radio, on standby if anything goes wrong. Are there any questions?" Steve ordered them.

"Yeah just one. Won't that be dangerous? I mean we could get struck." Jo asked, hoping Steve wasn't thinking up something too stupid.

"We'll be fine. Trust me." Steve reassured Jo. They hopped in and flew up, hoping for the best.

* * *

At the ED Nathan woke up. Amy and Bart left Claire who was taking care of Stacey with Adam. Again, Claire stood close beside Adam. Charlotte was comparing the tests and confirming the drugs taken. "Hey babe, how you doing?" Nathan said to Amy in the kind of voice that pissed Bart off.

"Fine, how are you?" Amy said, Bart butted in.

"Amy can I speak to you?"

"Come back for me babe!" Nathan yelled. Amy smiled and Bart pulled her away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bart whispered loudly.

"My job."

"Your job is not flirting with our patients."

"I'm not flirting..." Amy trailed off.

"Yeah, you are."

"Jealous?"

"Just act professionally."

"Fine." She quickly kissed Bart on the cheek and walked swiftly over to Nathan.

"Can you please tell me what you've been taking?" Amy asked him, eyelashes fluttering.

"Only if you tell me your name sweetie."

"It's Amy." She quickly looked at Bart and then back at Nathan. "So what have you been taking?" She asked again.

"I'm not saying." He said, trying to get on her nerves. Bart was taking (what looked like) notes on a clipboard.

"Watcha writin'?" Amy asked Bart while trying to get a better view of his clipboard.

"Nothing!" He said, slamming it down. "You seem to have this under control." Bart whisked away.

"What, no!" Amy said. "Adam!" She called him, pointed to Nathan and went after Bart into the utility room. "What are you doing? You're the doctor and I'm supposed to be helping you."

"Just getting supplies."

"Since when are you the one getting supplies?"

"Since now, just... go back there."

"Whatever." Amy made sure Bart _felt _the attitude in her voice. She walked out and noticed Adam reading Bart's clipboard. "Hey!" She waved. Adam jumped and shoved the clipboard under a box.

"Oh, I thought you were Bart!" Adam said, clutching his chest.

"Do I look like Bart to you?" She laughed.

"Ah, no, ha ha, um... I have to talk to him." Adam grabbed the clipboard, ran into the small room and shut the door. "What's this?" Adam showed bart the clipboard.

"Oh crap! Amy didn't see it did she?"

"No, I hid it from her." Adam hissed.

"Oh well good-"

"Why are you doing this now? At work?"

"Look it's personal okay." Bart snatched the clipboard off Adam.

"I see that." Adam mumbled and he went back to Amy.

* * *

Jo climbed down the ladder and Mike went after her. "You have to untangle the string from your hand." Mike said to Guy.

"I can't it's too tight!" Guy screamed. His face proved how scared he was.

"No problem!" Jo got out a pair of sharp scissors and started cutting.

"Be careful, he might-" Steve's face turned white as he watched in horror.

"Argggh!" Guy fell further. The string tightened and yellow fluid oozed out of his arm. Steve yelled angrily.

"Jo!!!" He let down a second ladder and scrambled down it. He reached Guy. "Hold onto this with your good arm." Steve told him. Jo and Mike climbed back up their ladder. Steve cut Guy free and lifted him up into the helicopter. Mike contacted All Saints.

"Hello? We have a man here with minor head injuries and minimal blood left in his arms, fingers and feet." Mike continued. "We're bringing him in now."

* * *

"Yep on it!" Gabby was bored waiting by the radio. _Finally some action! _She thought to herself. She informed the people who were free from patients. Guy's arms were coloured: The one that wasn't strangled was dark pink and the other was purple and covered in puss. He was very shaken up. Von and Adam took him in with Steve. They did their best to pump blood back into him. His arms and all of his fingers were saved, but not his feet.

* * *

"You mean I might lose my feet?" Guy asked them.

"It's a possibility. We can't confirm anything until your blood pressure goes back to normal." Adam told him.

"When the hell will_ I _know for sure?" Guy snorted.

"We'll have to keep you overnight for observation. Is there anyone we can call for you?"

"Yeah my sister, Denice."

"Von could you take care of that?" She nodded and took the phone off the hook.

* * *

Nathan and Stacey were with the police with Bart and Amy nearby. Nathan was angry and unsettled so when Adam finished with Guy he went in to help restrain Nathan. Stacey was scared and upset. "What time were you out until?" The officer asked.

"As if I'm telling you!" Nathan yelled.

"I was out until about 3am but I'm not sure about Nathan." Stacey answered. Nathan squealed, trying to break loose of Bart and Adam's tight grip. His hand broke free. Despite how friendly he was to Amy earlier, he was savage and grabbed Amy's arm. She yelped desperately as he twisted it. He was smart in knowing that if he hurt Amy, Bart and Adam would let go of him. But maybe the drugs were making him think like that. Bart was quick to act, he took Nathan's other hand and squeezed it as hard as he could until Nathan let go of Amy.

"Claire!" Adam called. Claire took Amy away and Amy told her what had happened. This wasn't suprizing Claire very much. The way Nathan had looked at her before said it all. Bart was aggravated by Nathan and ordered him and his sister to be taken to a private room with the police. Bart knew Steve was strong and he could handle it, so Steve went in with them.

* * *

Bart was also angry with Nathan for hurting his precious Amy, but he sucked it up and went to talk to Adam. "So have you asked her yet?" Adam asked eagerly.

"Uh, no." Bart said, not looking him in the eye. Bart was kinda embarrassed, but Adam already knew about it so what's the harm?

"Well Bart, here's your chance." Adam sniggered. Amy came over. She was holding her wrist and gritting her teeth in agony.

"Bad time." Bart whispered to Adam. He grinned and patted Bart on the back.

"Good luck!" He said, and he left the two of them alone.

"How's your arm?" Bart asked in a cute voice.

"It's my wrist actually – it's just bruised and kind of sprung. Where are they?"

"I sent them to a more private place with Steve and the police."

"Okay." She was just about to go when Bart stopped her.

"Hey Amy?"

"Yeah?" She spun around on one heel.

"Do you wanna grab dinner later?"

"Yep sure why not?" Amy beamed at him.

"Well there's the fact-"

"That was a rhetorical question, Bart." Amy pointed out.

"I knew that!"

* * *

"Well I'm really sorry but-" Adam was cut off.

"I'm here, is he alright?" Denice, Guy's older sister, barged in in a rush.

"What what WHAT!" Guy said impatiently. Von continued on from Adam.

"We could save one of your feet, but not the other I'm sorry."

"Well um that's alright. It's only one foot, it's not like I ever use it eh?"

"But don't you need two feet to land in skydiving?" Von asked.

"Well yes but I think I might give that up ha ha!" Guy laughed. Denice was more interested in Adam than her brother and that made him feel just a little bit uncomfortable. He's never had a long term relationship before and he doesn't think he's ready to try either.

* * *

Steve came out with Nathan, Stacey and the police officers. Stacey was mortified while Nathan went all quiet. "Stacey will be alright but Nathan needs to get checked out. Their going to the police station now." Steve told Bart. Steve spied Claire but as soon as their eyes met she quickly moved away. Although he understood, he was really starting to get fed up with her.

* * *

Katerina was fairly bored. The days almost over and she isn't even halfway through those letters yet. Frank came in. "Hey you!" Katerina looked up. "I thought you would be done by now." Frank frowned and spoke in his usual grumpy voice.

"Sorry, I just got a bit... distracted."

"By bloody what?!" Katerina looked over at the window and Frank did too. On it sat a small artificial rose that Amy gave him for his birthday a few years ago.

"What's so distracting about that?" Frank barked.

"Nothing I guess." Katerina kept working. Frank grunted and walked out. He ran into Jo and Mike talking and laughing. He grunted at them too! It was obviously about personal matters because they didn't sound professional at all. They were talking about a TV show that was on, Frank didn't care!

* * *

Jo is a very independent girl and doesn't really want to have a love-life. But almost every personal and sometimes even work-related conversation she has had lately, trails back to a man she met in the public part of Western General Hospital. His name is Joe. Same as Jo's except spelled like a boys name, obviously. Her name is really Joanna but she absolutely hates being called that.

* * *

Adam and Frank were cutting off Guys black and screwed up foot. Frank told Amy to watch as it would be a good thing for her to learn, and anyway, she can't do much with a painful wrist like hers. "Ohhh!" Frank gasped as he picked up a huge blood clot right out of Guy's ankle.

"How could he not have known that was there?" Adam asked with a hint of horror in his voice.

"Wouldn't he have felt that?" Amy said, still hurting and holding her wrist.

"It's not hard for blood to clot that fast considering his situation." Frank lectured them. He plonked the clot into an empty container, sealed it and told Amy to give it to a doctor. She balanced it in the palm of her good hand and went to the first doctor she could find.

"Uncle Frank told me to give this to you." Amy held it out and Charlotte took it and kept walking. Amy did her best to keep up.

"Whosit from?" Charlotte asked without any interest. Amy was running now.

"It's from the guy who got stuck in the tree, you know, the sky diver?" Amy said, slowing down as Charlotte did.

"What do you want me to do with it?" Charlotte demanded a quick answer.

"I don't know, Uncle Frank just told me to give it to you, like I said before."

"Okay." Charlotte said. She dumped the container onto her desk.

"Aren't you going to look at it?" Amy asked with a raised eye brow.

"Well get Bart or something. There's an emergency and I have to picked up Zach."

"What happened?" Amy asked worryingly.

"Just a fire, not a big one. I honestly don't think they need to send everyone home."

"Okay then, well say hi to Zach for me." Amy said. Charlotte smiled and left. Amy picked up the container and gave it to Bart.

"What's this?" He asked.

"It's Mr. Heywood's"

"What do I do with it?"

"Uncle Frank didn't tell me." She replied.

"Alright well I'll see what I can do with it." Bart said, he added something else. "Purple lobster?" Amy just smiled. He winked at her and her heart almost flung out of her chest. She went back dreamily to Frank and Adam.

"What did you do with it?" Adam asked.

"Bart said he'll take care of it." Amy said. The room was silent besides the beeping of machines and the clinking of their tools. Amy blurted out. "Purple lobster!" Whoops! She was thinking about Bart and her just drove her to do that.

"What?!" Frank and Adam said in suprize. Amy didn't know what to say or do.

"Bart said he'll take care of it... that's what I said... heh heh." _Phew I hope they bought it._ She thought. Frank growled as he concentrated on taking the outer tissue off Guy's toes. Adam, on the other hand was trying not to laugh.

"Can you excuse me for just a moment?" Adam took off his blood coated gloves and ran outside. He laughed and laughed and laughed. Amy poked her head around the door.

"What are you laughing at?" She giggled. Just then Bart came which made Adam laugh even harder.

"I was just gonna ask...oh..." Bart was freaked out. Adam was still laughing and trying to speak.

"Purple ha ha ha lobstah ah haa" Amy smiled at Bart.

"Ooops!" She shrugged. Bart tapped Adam lightly on the head with his pencil and went in to see Frank Adam was still laughing and Amy followed Bart inside.

"What is Rossi laughing at?" Frank asked, eying the two of them. Bart and Amy looked at each other, and then started laughing too!

* * *

Katerina still felt absolutely horrible about leaving Adam, lying in a pool of his own blood. The stabbing wounds on Adam (Which has now healed over) did cause her to have a flashback and develop post traumatic stress disorder, but she still feels that she could have helped him. She gathered her things, turned off the lights, left Frank's office and headed home. To the one place she belongs.


End file.
